


Blue Flavored

by spiralicious



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: allbingo, End of Summer Bingo 2019, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Post-Canon, Retirement, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Jack just wants to enjoy their vacation. Daniel... is actually probably enjoying their vacation, but is driving Jack nuts.





	Blue Flavored

Maui was not everything Jack remembered it to be, but that had been several decades ago, colored with the rosy patina most distant, fond memories get with time. Besides, then Jack had been a young, single man experiencing bikinis for the first time. 

Now, well, Jack still appreciated a bikini, but he was very well settled into his fourth retirement, or was it his fifth? He was never quite sure. 

It was supposed to be a vacation. Jack was fairly certain Daniel did not understand the concept. He had done research behind Jack's back before they left and was explaining the cultural significance of every little thing they encountered, including the shaved ice Jack was currently trying to enjoy. Daniel would probably still be going on about it if his rant hadn't been interrupted by overhearing a nearby tour guide that apparently needed correcting about something involving some statue. 

Jack wasn't paying attention. He'd been too busy plotting how to get Daniel to Kauai and leave “Chicken Man” with his people. A much better way to restore fun to their vacation and distract Daniel had occurred to him though.

“Hey, Daniel,” Jack called out.

“What, Jack?” Daniel asked in that bored way he did when he was concentrating on something else.

“My tongue's blue.”

“That's nice, Jack.” Daniel didn't even turn around. 

“I wonder what my blue tongue can do?”

Daniel's eye-roll was audible. “I would imagine everything it can do when it's not blue.”

“Huh. Imagine that.” Jack went back to eating his shaved ice, mentally counting down. _Five, Four, Three, Two..._

“You know, I think I left something back at the room.”

“Didya now?”

“Yeah, maybe we should head back?”

“Maybe.” Jack got up and started walking back to the hotel, confident Daniel wouldn't be far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the End of Summer Bingo 2019 prompt "shaved ice" at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
